The Big Time Decision is made
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: What should've happened on Big Time Decision... Kendall is on his walk after Katie told him to and meets James who is hiding from the zombies. Kendall asks him for help and after James tells him what love really feels, Kendall knows exactly who's the right one... It's gonna be Kames! Rating may go up


**Hello my dear readers! I know i have tons of other fics that should be updated, but I have a serious case of writer's block and this should help me out XD**

**This is set during BigTimeDecision. Kendall really can't decide who to choose and James helps him… but that only leads to another problem. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR! I repeat: I DON'T OWN BTR!**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

_Kendall's POV_

I sighed as I made my way through the streets of LA. It was impossible for me to decide. Jo or Lucy?

I was together with Jo for a long time, and I just know that she's the girl of my dreams. She was sweet and understanding, and we never really broke up.

Lucy on the other hand was really cool. I just loved her style, and her humor was great. She makes me feel special. I guess you see the problem too, don't you? Yeah, I'm in love with them both. And there is no way out of it.

I let out another sigh. Everywhere I looked, everything I saw, it all made me think of Jo and Lucy. I just had to make a decision soon, or I'll lose them both. Maybe I could just flip a coin? Nah, I almost wanted to punch myself for even thinking about such a dumb idea. Flip a coin to figure out who I love more.

I was just walking through a park when I was pulled into a bush suddenly. I wanted to protest, but a hand was clamped over my mouth and I heard a familiar person shush me.

"Sssssshhhhh! You'll make the zombies notice us!" I frowned and turned around before taking the hand away from my mouth. I couldn't suppress a smile though seeing him.

"James? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him and he shushed me again.

"I just won the contest over Carlos' Zombie Gon, but I accidentally broke it and then Carlos broke his too and now there's nothing left and we didn't care at first cause we thought zombies don't exist, but then there was a zombie at the pool!" he whispered in a really fast pace and I had to think fast to even understand what he was rambling about. I was already used to his and Carlos' crazy ideas, so I just played along and nodded. Actually I was glad I had some distraction now. How could I possibly make a decision when there are zombies walking around? Sides, I couldn't just leave James all by himself when he was so "scared".

"Okay, I'll be quiet." I whispered back and sighed. The brunet looked at me and pressed his lips together.

"Are you okay?" he asked and sat down on the grass, not caring if his trunks got dirty. Just then I noticed he was shirtless, and it made my heart flatter, but it was normal, I saw him so many times shirtless. Yet, the tingly feeling always came back. I shrugged and looked down to the grass, playing with a few of the small flowers there.

"I still can't decide who I love more." I finally said, still playing with the plants. I looked up at him and involuntarily smiled. He had his head tilted to the side a little and obviously wanted me to continue. He was such a good friend.

"I mean, me and Jo have been together for a very long time, and she's so kind and beautiful. Lucy is such a cool girl, and she's really funny. Logan tried to help me with the science of love, but that didn't bring a good result… I don't know what to do; I don't want them to leave…" I told him.

James had a thoughtful look on his face and it took him a good 5 minutes to answer me.

"Well… Maybe you can't see the difference between love and very good love-friendship." He finally said, and that made me frown. "What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled a little and laid down on the grass, looking up at the leafs of the tree and patted the place next to him. I rolled my eyes and laid down next to him.

"There's a difference between loving someone and friend-loving someone." He started, his eyes never leaving the sky. "Let's take you and Camille. You love her in a friendly way. You would do almost everything to protect her and help her, and she would do the same. She makes you laugh and comforts you through your crying if necessary." I turned my head to look at him.

"But that sounds much like love to me…" I said, getting seriously confused now. Was I in love with Camille too?! I got all the more confused when he chuckled. "I know it does, but it isn't love-love." That's it, James has lost his mind. Maybe all those Cuda was clouding his brain. I always knew the amount he was using couldn't be healthy.

"Friend-Love and love-love seems to be the same, but there are so many differences between them." James said in a thoughtful voice. Then he looked at me. "Close your eyes, I'm gonna try something to help you." I gave him a weird look; not sure if I should do what he said. What if he's really high? However, one look into his eyes made me do as he said. I couldn't deny him anything when he looked at me like that. I bet he was smiling now that I obeyed, but I didn't mind.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you about love-love and you try to imagine who fits the description." He told me and I just nodded. Not sure if this would work, but it was kinda my only chance right now.

"When you love someone… You wanna spend as much time as possible with that person. You never get annoyed with them." Hm… Sometimes I didn't want Lucy around cause she was so strange at times… and sometimes Jo annoys me with her clinginess… Thinking about it, there's only one person I NEVER get really annoyed with…

"…When you see that person, you have to smile, no matter what mood you are in. And when that person smiles, you feel like there are hundreds of butterflies in your chest…" I kinda feel happy when I see Jo or Lucy smile, but it's never like having butterflies in my chest… I imagined the one person where that happens…

"…Whenever this person is sad, you try everything to make them happy, even if it means getting into trouble…" I never did that for Jo or Lucy… Just for…

"…You understand each other without much talking; almost like reading each other's thoughts…" All the stuff we did…

"…You feel comfortable around the person, at every hour and every place…" I hate it when Jo clings to me in public… or when Lucy texts me in the middle of the next cause she wrote a new song…

"…And… whenever you see the person naked… or with not much clothes on, you feel your heart thump wildly against your chest and get aroused, not like you are a horny bastard, more like you want to make the person feel good…" when he said that I couldn't suppress a chuckle, I can imagine him being all embarrassed about it. He hit my arm playfully before continuing.

"…So Kendall, now imagine you are 10 years in the future. You have a large house with garden and maybe a dog. It's snowing outside and you sit on the bed you share with your wife. The door opens… who is coming in to join you in bed?" I opened my eyes and felt my heart beating incredibly fast. James was laying on his stomach to my left, propped up on his elbows and watching me with a small smile, curious for an answer.

"I… I… I don't know…" I said. I couldn't tell him who I saw. When James' face fell I almost regret saying this. "Aw, I thought it would help…" he mumbled with a small pout and sat back up. I did too and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did help… you really did." I told him and looked him deep in the eyes. There was this heart-thumping again, and I felt my face heat up. I quickly stood up. "Um… thanks for your help, Jamie… I gotta go now and… and talk to mom." I said and ran away, not daring to turn back.

God, it was all so clear! How could I be so blind all the time? All I felt for Jo and Lucy was this friend-love. But my true love… was James! I love to be around him, he's never annoying me! Not even when he wakes me up in the middle of the night to tell me he had a nightmare and have me comfort him. Not when he's clinging to me till I carry him home when he gets tired when we're out long. Whenever I see him smile, I have to smile too. All the stuff we did, we understand each other without saying anything; just one look is enough. When he was sad after Gustavo shouted at him I risked everything for him without thinking, I let my dream of becoming a hockey player slide to help him fulfill his wishes. And… Every time I see him with almost no clothes on… well… I don't think I need to describe the feelings I get then.

But what am I gonna do about that? I can't just go and tell him. Jo and Lucy… they think I'm gonna decide between them… what will they think if I tell them I'm in love with my GUY friend?

What the hell am I supposed to do now?


End file.
